


A Babysitter's Job

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You look after Bucky’s 6 year old son, Grant and Bucky has quite the liking to you.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes & You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067825
Kudos: 26





	A Babysitter's Job

Bucky was anxious to get home. His body was yelling at him to go to sleep, but another part of him was yelling even louder to stay awake and get home to see them.

Ever since the divorce, things haven’t been great with Bucky. He’s been working nonstop to pay off the lawyers as well as to have enough money to provide for his son, Grant. It was tough work being a single parent, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world, because Grant Barnes was his world.

Bucky’s body was buzzing as he rolled up into the driveway and put his car in park. He grabbed his things and rushed to the door. His keys jingling as he inserted the key and the door swung open with ease.

“Daddy!!” pitter patters of feet echoed through the house as a small boy of six, the exact replica of Bucky, came running towards him.

Bucky knelt down, catching his son, “Hey, buddy! Whatcha up to?”

“Y/N and I are making dinner!”

“Oh yeah? What’s for dinner?”

“Pasghetti!”

Bucky chuckled at his son’s mispronunciation, ruffling the chestnut locks that matched his own, “Sounds delicious, Grant. Can you lead me to the kitchen?” Grant nodded and pulled on Bucky’s hand down the hall and to the right.

Grant stepped into the kitchen while Bucky remained in the threshold watching as you sway your hips to the music coming from your phone, your hand stirring what Bucky assumes to be the spaghetti sauce.

Grant walks over to you, tugs at your shirt and points towards Bucky, “Look, Y/N! Daddy’s home!”

You look over your should, a soft smile on your lips that renders Bucky speechless and frozen, “Good evening, James.”

Bucky holds back a groan, not one of distaste, but one of pleasure. He usually hates when people call him James, but hearing it from you? It’s so sensual. He loves it. You’re a pretty, young thing, ten years younger than him and he tried to fight his feelings for you, but you make it so easy to fall for you.

He clears his throat and finally steps forward into the kitchen, “Evening, Y/N. I told you you didn’t have to make dinner.”

You shrugged, “I know, but Grant was getting hungry and I also figured you’d be too tired from work to make something.”

His heart warmed at the sweet gesture, “Thank you, Y/N. You’re a real peach, ya know that?”

You giggle as you give him a shrug, “It’s no big deal, James. Really. Anyway, I’m just about done. I’ll let you guys eat and I’ll be on my way.” You turn off the stove and move over to Grant, squatting down to give him a hug, “I’ll see you tomorrow, G-man.”

Bucky cleared his throat and stepped forward, “You could stay…have dinner with us? I-I don’t mind.” He nervously flattens down his button up shirt, his hands running down the roundness of his stomach. After having Grant and the divorce, Bucky hates that he lost his figure and can’t seem to find the time to get back into shape. Maybe-

“I don’t want to be a bother.” You say to Bucky.

He softly smiles at you, “You’re never a bother, Y/N.”

Grant tugs at your arms pleading, “Please stay for dinner, Y/N!”

You giggled and scooped Grant up into his arms, “Well, how can I say no to you, G-man?”

____________________________________

Throughout dinner, Bucky kept his eyes on you and Grant. He absolutely adored how you interacted with his son. You were so loving and caring it was as if Grant was your own. 

“Right, daddy?”

Bucky was caught like a deer in headlights, his eyes wide and he look slightly startled as you and Grant looked back at him, “Wh-huh?”

You giggled and Bucky could feel a blush creeping up his neck and cheeks, “Looks like your dad was busy daydreaming, sweetheart.” you moved some of Grant’s locks out of his face.

Grant giggled, “It’s okay, daddy. I daydream lots too.”

Bucky continued to watch you and Grant bond as dinner progressed. 

Within thirty minutes, Grant was nearly falling asleep in his bowl of spaghetti. While you cleaned up, Bucky picked up his son and took him to bed. After you put the leftovers into a tupperware, you moved to the sink to do the dishes. 

Your mind was so focused on scrubbing off the stains of the red, tomato sauce, do you didn’t hear Bucky creep up behind you. You gasped when his arms circled around your waist. 

He chuckled, “Sorry, sweetheart.” 

You splashed some water back at him, “Jerk. Is Grant in bed?”

Bucky nodded, “Fast asleep,” he mumbled as he leaned in and kissed your neck, “Couldn’t stop thinking about you all day at work. How beautiful you look under me, begging for me to make you cum,” he groans as he grinds his crotch into your back, his fingers digging into your waist. 

You giggle, “Down, boy, At least let me finish the dishes.”

“Leave ‘em. I’ll do them…after I do you.”

You grab the hand towel to dry your hands, tossing it onto the counter and turning around in Bucky’s arms, “It’s a deal.”

Bucky immediately pulls you towards him, his lips against yours in a heated kiss. What you two have…it’s new. It all started when you walked in on Bucky in the bathroom, jerking himself off, your name falling from his lips. He made you see stars right there in that bathroom. 

That was a month ago and you two have been sleeping with each other ever since. You wanted more, both of you wanted more, but you didn’t know how Grant would feel, his babysitter and dad dating, being together. So you two kept it a secret from him for now, enjoying your time together after the six year old was put to bed. 

Your hands worked quickly on undoing Bucky’s belt and slacks, pushing them down only far enough to free his hardening cock. You slid to your knees, kneeling before the man who appeared to be so shy and soft on the outside, but was really a complete and total beast in bed. 

“Fuck, princess,” Bucky groaned as your tongue swirled along his tip, his dick growing harder and harder until he was full erect in your hands, “I know you can take more of me, you lil’ tease.”

You winked and lowered your mouth further onto his cock, your nose hitting his round belly, one hand fondling his balls while the other gripped his thigh. You loved watching Bucky like this, coming completely undone by your mouth and hands.

“Goddammit, your mouth is so fucking good, baby girl,” he growled, “So hungry for my cock, huh?” he grips your hair by the roots, making your head still, and he thrusts hard into your mouth. You relax your jaw and breath through your nose so you wouldn’t gag. Bucky grits his teeth together when he feels himself poke at the back of your throat.

“So good for me, princess. Want my cum down your throat, huh? That what you want?”

You nod, while his dick was still inside you and he chuckles, “Don’t worry, sweetness, you’ll get my cum. I’m nearly there. Oh shit, Y/N.” he closes his eyes and lets his head hang back in pleasure while he continues to fuck your face. 

Like when you found him in the bathroom, your name is falling from his lips.

“Y/N, oh fuck, Y/N. Baby, that’s it. Gonna cum. Agh fuck! Y/N! Y/N!” he gives three sharp thrusts as his cum spurts onto your tongue and down your throat. He holds you there for a minute, making sure that no drop is wasted, and then pulls out of your mouth, a string of saliva following. 

You hum as you swallow every last bit of him, opening your mouth and showing proof. 

“Mmmm. That’s my good girl.”

“Daddy?” Bucky and you freeze when you hear Grant’s voice. He’s rubbing his eyes and standing at the kitchen’s threshold, “What’re you doing?”

You quickly wipe your mouth with the back of your hand and look over at Grant, “Your, uh, dad hit his leg on the chair and I was kissing it better.”

Grant sleepily nods, “You okay now, daddy?”

Bucky gulps and nervously smiles at his son over his shoulder, “Yeah, buddy. Um, did you have a bad dream?”

“No. I don’t know where Captain A-bear-ica is.”

You stand up, helping Bucky tuck himself back in and fix up his pants, “Daddy will help you look for him upstairs and I’ll look for him down here, okay, G-man?”

Bucky checked himself one last time and then gave you a nod as he led Grant back upstairs. You let out a breath of relief and walked over to the living room, immediately spotting Captain A-bear-ica by the tv. You grab it and head upstairs towards Grant’s room. 

You knock on the door, stepping inside, “Hey, looks like Captain A-bear-ica wanted to watch some tv before bed, but I told him it was time to sleep. So here ya go, honey.”

Grant takes the bear and hugs your legs, “Thank you, Y/N.”

You ruffle his hair before he heads back to his bed, “You’re welcome, sweetheart. Goodnight.”

Bucky gives you a nod and mouths to you, “I’ll see you downstairs.” You nod back and head down there.

Twenty minutes go by and you’re ready to leave. You grab your jacket, slipping it on, and slinging your purse over your shoulder. You then put on your shoes and as soon as you look up, Bucky’s walking over to you. 

He chuckled, “That was close.”

“I’ll say.”

Bucky pulls you in and pressing a kiss to your lips, “I’ll see you tomorrow?” he grabs your hand and hands you some cash.

You shake your head, “James, I told you you don’t have to-”

“I know, but…this is for you to buy something nice to wear. I..I’m gonna take you out on a date. I talked with Steve at work, Grant will sleepover the night there and we,” his hands slide up and down your sides, “are gonna have the entire night to ourselves.”

“Now that I can’t refuse.” you peck his lips one last time and open the door, stepping out, “Oh, and I also finished those dishes.”

Bucky shakes his head and chuckles, “You’re too good for me, ya know that?”

You gave him a shrug and a wink and you were out to your car. You gave him one last wave before hopping in and driving away. Bucky is really glad he hired you to be his babysitter.


End file.
